


Brothers

by TheGuard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuard/pseuds/TheGuard
Summary: Old short poem I did during my Hetalia phase. Rhys is supposed to me Wales, at the time when i didn't know what they'd look like.





	Brothers

There's something strange I feel,  
when I face my brother.  
Amethyst meets Emerald.  
My older sometimes reminds me of,  
my ex-younger brother.  
  
There's that sense of warmth I feel  
how childish they can be.  
One's a superpower, across the pond,  
other is an island, a part of me.  
  
Rhys and Alfred are special to me,  
even if they get on my nerves.  



End file.
